CygwinRootlessMode
This is very dependant on the window manager that you are running. I am assuming that you have gdm or xdm set up using xdmcp see parent page. I started by making a copy of the startxwin.bat that came with cygwin, startxwinCo.bat and edited the line that started X to start XWin -rootless -clipboard -query 192.168.0.2 Change the ip address to that of your coLinux setup. I am using a slackware based install. /etc/X11/xinit/xinitrc is just a symbolic link to other scripts in the same directory so to change it to fvwm you would as root in that directory enter. ln -s xinitrc.fvwm2 xinitrc I am not a window manager expert. They are just a way of running terminals and mozilla for me. So hopefully someone who is may have more to add here. For the window managers below I used the stock slackware versions which to the best of my knowlege are pretty close to the original. fluxbox -- ran but I couldn't really use it. Maybe if I knew or setup a keybinding to bring up the root menu it would be usable. * <rreghin@yahoo.com> It is very easy to setup key bindings on Fluxbox. Once you have Fluxbox properly installed, there is a ".fluxbox" directory at user's home directory. Inside this .fluxbox directory there is a "keys" file. The only thing you have to do is to edit this file and to change the key bingings to whatever you want. For example, I changed mine to look something like this: * Mod1 Tab :NextWindow Mod1 Shift Tab :PrevWindow Mod1 F1 :Workspace 1 Mod1 F2 :Workspace 2 Mod1 F3 :Workspace 3 Mod1 F8 :ExecCommand xterm Mod1 F9 :Restart Mod1 F10 :Reconfigure Mod1 F11 :ExecCommand fbrun Mod1 F12 :RootMenu * "Mod1" means "ALT key", so "Mod1 F12" means "ALT-F12". Pretty easy, hum?! You can find an extensive documentation about this on FluxBox's site (http://fluxbox.sourceforge.net/docbook/en/html/c289.html). blackbox -- didn't try same deal as above fvwm2 -- It ran but was a little unstable probably a little tweeking and it would run and look good. fvwm95 -- Same as fvwm2 but would make linux look sad next to xp. Unless you really play with the themes. icewm -- no luck at all crashed and burned but I have the feeling that with some tweeking that it might work. xfce -- crash and burn no luck at all. gnome -- didn't try probably all desktop environments would be bad without some serious modifications to session manager. kde -- see gnome. window maker -- I had the most luck with this one it seemed to work well right out of the box. Discovering f12 as a keybinding for the rootmenu was a big help and it seems to run pretty stable and would probably look pretty good in the stock configuration but a little tweeking should make it even better. I will probably look into this one some more. The bigest thing would be to get an icon on the dock for the rootmenu so that f12 wouldn't be necessary. Those are all I tried so far. Once with an older version of cygwin (about a year ago) I was able to get the X server to query a remote host with -multiwindow and I had the xinit process on the remote host set to just run a little launcher. This kinda worked except that I had to "set us up the bomb" (xkill) on the launcher because I could not kill the applications in the normal way. The current version of cygwin gives an error when -multiwindow and -query are used together. ----MassTranslated on Sun Apr 23 17:35:57 UTC 2006